Reunion
by Dragonsong1
Summary: Nita and Kit go to their ten year high school reunion and Rirhath-B is attacked. Or is it? Instead, they're trapped by the Lone Power! Appearances of the LP, Chao, etc. featured. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Reunion**

"Remind me again; why are we doing this?" Kit asked Nita as she straightened his tie and brushed a piece of lint off his shoulder.

"Oh, come on Kit!" exclaimed Nita excitedly as she adjusted her dress, "It's our ten year high school reunion! We'll finally get to see all our friends from high school again; it's been ages!"

"But we had to delay our Neptune assignment! Who knows what those Srim could be up to?"

"It's only a territorial problem, one day won't hurt them, besides, we could use the break." Nita frowned; their present assignment was the easiest one they'd had since when Tom had asked for help picking out a tie for a big presentation. How could he be getting worked up over this?

_How am I ever going to ask her now?_ Kit thought, touching the small velvet box in his pocket. _In the nine years we've been dating, I finally find the perfect time. Oh well, I guess I'll do it at dinner tonight._

"What was that?" Nita asked.

"Uh, nothing," he said, turning around so she wouldn't see him flush.

_Hmm, he's up to something... oh well, I'll ask him what's up after the reunion._ "Come on; we're going to be late!

When they arrived at the school, Kit spotted a tall figure bounding toward the car.

"Hey KF!" the man shouted.

"Pirate! How ya been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Likewise little guy. Who's that in the car with you? AH HAH!" he crowed, "I knew you two would get together! The whole school knew! Wait till I tell them!" and he bounded off. Nita emerged from the car strawberry red.

"Of all the people," she sighed, "Oh well, let's go face the music."

They spent a few hours chatting with old aquaintences, who were teasing them mercilessly, eating pretzels off the snack table, and dancing to a few songs by Journey and Billy Idol.

"I love this song," Nita whispered in Kit's ear. She remembered it well from when they'd been searching for Dairine on her Ordeal. Sitting alone on the moon, watching the blue and green gem of the earth above her.

"'Scuse me for a sec, I should probably check and make sure nothing on Neptune's out of control, you know, just in case." and Kit headed out into the lobby. When he found an unoccupied stall in the restroom, he reached into his otherspace pocket and pulled out his manual. On some unexplainable compulsion, he flipped to the listings of wizards in his area. Kit suddenly gasped. Under his usual name, power listing, and address, something new had been added; **Regional Senior**. He flipped to Nits's listing, and the same thing had been added. He stood there for a moment, paralyzed by the shock. Coming to, he ran out to get Nita.


	2. Assignment

**Chapter Two**

Nita gasped and almost collapsed when Kit told her a few minutes later in the lobby.

"Seniors?!" She whispered, "Do you realize what a huge responsibility that is?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kit said, "And look at this, we're already on assignment." Nita got out her manual and checked it. In bold letters where the table of contents usually was, it read:

**EMERGENCY: ALL SENIORS TRANSIT IMMEDIATELY TO RIRHATH-B. RIRHATH-B UNDER ATTACK!**

"Looks like we're leaving early," Nita said, and they both ran to the car.

Once they were changed and the transit circle drawn, Nita checked her "charm bracelet" to see if she had all she needed. There was a particle beam disintegrater, a spell to walk on water, a maximum power shield spell she had hesitated to put on, as it took away a year of her life with every bolt of a certain power thrown at it, but it had saved her life once when confronted with the Lone One before; and several other necessities.

"Okay, let's do it," Nita said to Kit, and they stepped through the circle.

**AN: Sorry this chapter's so short, I just ran out of time. R&R please!**


	3. Trap

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Viper676: yes, I know that, just keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine; they all belong to Diane Duane.**

When they arrived at Grand Central, Nita and Kit checked their invisibility spell and strode purposefully towards the worldgate that would take them to Rirhath-B.

_Any ideas about what we're going to do?_ Kit thought to Nita.

_Of course notr, but that's how we do everything isn't it?_

When, at last, they finally reached the gate, they ditched the invisibility spell, glanced at each other, and stepped through, careful to avoid the sharp edges. After they emerged on the other side, they both stopped and stared.

"Um, did we take the wrong gate?" Nita asked worriedly as she stared around at a landscape she remembered all too well. The dark, empty streets, the skeletal skyscrapers, and the leaden gray sky; it was the same universe she and Kit had traveled to for their Ordeal!

"I dunno," said Kit incredulously, "I checked the manual; that was the right gate. Maybe..." he broke off, blanching. "RUN!"

"What?" said Nita, turning around. A terrifying sight met her eyes. No less than a dozen slavering perytons were running down the cracked blacktop towards them! In a panicked frenzy, they both tore down Main Street gasping the words of a shield spell up around them. The perytons surrounded them, their all- too human eyes staring hungrily at them.

"This way!" Nita screamed to Kit, ducking into the doorway of a dilapidated coffee shop. When they were both inside, they piled whatever they could find in the dark against the heavy door.

"Um, Kit?" Nita's voice sounded out from the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of something; why would the manual call only Seniors for this assignment? If there's no Seniors on the any of their home planets..." Nita broke off as a malicious voice behind them said,

"Clever of you to figure that out, I was wondering when that would occur to you." A tall red haired figure of man stepped out of the shadows.

"You!" Kit whispered, stepping back readying a spell.

"Yes, me." the Lone One said as he continued slowly and deliberately walking over to them. "I really wondered if you'd catch me on my little trick before you got here, but apparently, I'm in luck."

"What are you going to do?" Nita asked nervously, moving closer to Kit.

"I've come to know you both as intelligent people, think about it for a minute." He said smiling satisfiedly.

_Kit! Remember what Tom said, a long time ago? "Would you get out of a car you're driving?" He lured all the Seniors here, or to some other universe, and without the Seniors around to keep things in line..." _she shuddered._ Kit, we've got to do something!_

**A/N: Well there you go, the big twist (I've always wanted to do that heehee!) Hope you like it so far! Keep R&Ring!**


	4. Help

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly own none of these characters, they all wipes eyes belong to Diane Duane**

To buy some time for themselves, Nita answered, "You want to trap all the Seniors of the universe."

"How right you are, but I'll do better than that! Before I annihilate you two annoyances, I'll give you some mental anguish in your last minutes."

_Kit! Start the spell we use to get through walls; we need to get out of here!_

_No duh_, Kit thought back, as she felt him begin the spell.

The Lone Power continued, "I suppose I could have just done away with the Seniors quickly when they stepped through the worldgate, but that wouldn't have been any fun now, would it? I have trapped them all in an inescapable and unenterable caging spell directly under your school."

"What, are you going to let them starve to death or something?"

"Oh no, much better than that, you see, I've made the spell _selectively_ unenterable. Only one thing will be able to get through."

"And what's that?" Nita retorted, shooting a quick nervous glance at Kit. She needed to buy more time, it took longer to prepare the spell for two people.

"The nuclear warhead I will be taking control of. I'll cause it to launch from a base in Russia and crash into your school. It's funny, some of the weapons of entropy humans made are almost as good as mine!"

"Why into the school?" Nita cried in a panic. "None of our friends did anything to you!"

"Entropy my dear, it's my specialty. This will only speed it up a little more. You see, it may even start a nuclear war. So there will be one more sliver of the universe in my grasp."

Nita paled; this was far worse than anything she could have imagined.

_Kit! Hurry up!_

_All right already! I'm done! On my go, ready? Go!_

Nita and Kit dived toward the nearest wall, feeling the familiar tingling sensation as the atoms of themselves and the wall moved around each other and tumbled onto the empty street outside. Or, almost empty.

"Oh no," Kit moaned as a pack of snarling yellow cabs screeched around the corner toward them. "Run!" They sped down the street to what would have been Central Park in their New York. They stopped in the middle of the sinister group of statues they had seen on their first visit here.

"Nita! I've got an idea; talk your skin cells into losing their pigments!"

"Why?" Nita inquired frustrated.

"Just trust me!" They both concentrated, speaking the fluid syllables of the speech, talking to their cells. Nita looked up at Kit and almost laughed. He was stone gray. She looked down at herself and saw the same thing had happened."

"Quick, pose as a statue!" Kit yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it!" Nita sighed and picked out a group of statues, positioning herself in a pose of absolute horror at the statue of the Lone One on his skeletal steed. It didn't take much acting. The group of carnivorous cabs sped by on the street, snarling and rumbling past them.

_Kit, this is most definitely not the most glamorous camouflage you could have found._

_Well, it worked didn't it?_

_Come on, we've got to get to the school!_

"Ahem, may I interrupt?"

Nita and Kit stared around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded somehow familiar, but they couldn't quite place who it belonged to.

"Chao!" Nita exclaimed, looking down to see the familiar form of the Transcendent Pig at her feet, "You're here too?"

"You have no idea how many people say that to me do you?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Listen," the Pig said hurriedly, "I think I can help you, but I need to come too."

"Um, aren't you everywhere and everywhen at once anyway?" Kit asked skeptically.

"Yes, usually, but somehow he blocked me off from being in your universe that way. I have to transport there like everyone else."

_We need to be careful, he might be a fraud._ Nita thought to Kit.

_Yeah, but we need any help we can get, we'll just keep an eye on him._

Nita sighed inwardly, she hoped he was right. "Come on, we need to make the transit circle."

About three quarters of the way through the diagram, they heard a rumbling in the distance.

"Um, Nita, d'you hear that?"

"Come on Kit! We need to hurry; something's coming!" They both paled as a huge screaming semi-truck roared around the corner toward them.

"Finished! Come on!" With the truck's bumper only three feet away, Nita, Kit, and the Transcendent Pig stepped through the transit circle, off to save the world. Again.


	5. Back to school

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters... sigh oh well.**

**A.N: So sorry this took so long, here's a word of advice to those on the block system in school (four, hour and a half classes a semester) DO NOT take three honors classes and a language at the same time! Ugh! The homework! The evil homework! Anyway, addressing questions about how the Lone Power got into their manuals and why he's acting like a movie villain: hee hee, you shall soon find out. evil grin**

Nita and Kit appeared in the hallway of their school, clinging to each other and panting.

"Well, that's one of the closer calls we've had in our career." Kit gasped as he doubled over.

"Um, Kit, I think we have company." Raoul Eschemeling was standing at the end of the hallway, jaw practically hanging down to his knees.

"If you don't mind me asking," he asked in a pseudo- calm voice, "Why the hell are you two gray?"

"Uhhhh," Nita and Kit said together. They both said the syllables that would reverse the spell and let them resume their normal color.

Raoul jumped as Chao stepped out from behind them and said, "Well, that's a long story, so maybe you two should tell him while we walk, There's really no time for loitering."

"A... a... a... a pig? What's a talking pig doing here?"

"You fill him in as you spread the word to evacuate the building. Chao, would you go with him? I'll go find the other Seniors." Nita said and sped down the hall. Panting, she turned the corner and headed down the stairs to the basement. Once there, she stopped and glanced around at the damp, mildew- covered walls, hoping to find some clue as to where the prison was. Nita walked up to a wall, placed her hand on it and said in the Speech, _I just need to see through you for a bit, could you please let the light through for a minute?_

_Certainly_. She heard the wall answer back, and a seeming "hole" in the wall opened up, about the size of her hand. She glanced through, but only saw dirt. Nita did the same for all the walls, until finally when she looked through, the sight of hundreds of variously formed Seniors using different ways to try to escape. Several were using linac weapons to try to blast holes in the wall, but everything just seemed to be absorbed by the spell imprisoning them.

"Great, how're we going to manage this one?" she sighed, "Better go get Kit."

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere," an ominous voice rumbled behind her.

Nita grabbed her shield spell charm, activating it, just as the pack of perytons that had been standing behind the Lone Power lunged at her. Even with the spell, the force of the impact knocked her off her feat onto the cold, wet, cement floor. The savage, enraged eyes of the perytons gazed hungrily at her, foam dripping out of their snarling mouths, trying their hardest to break through her shield. Terrified, she readied a killing spell.

_Kit! Where are you?_

**A.N: Sorry this is kind of short, but I've been so busy it's almost funny. R&R please!**


	6. 3 Truths

**Disclaimer: (as if you don't already know) I don't own these characters moan not one! cry, cry, weep, weep, yada, yada, yada**

"Whoa, heh, heh, well... that, um, explains some things I guess," Raoul said, white faced. Kit and Chao had just filled him in on everything that had happened. "Who was that one dude of ultimate evil again?"

"The Lone Power," Kit said for the third time. Raoul seemed to be hung up on that detail. "Anyway, no more questions for now, we need to get these people out of here. Whether we stop the missile or not, it's not going to be pretty. Hey! The fire alarm!"

"Won't the fire department come though? It kind of ruins the point of keeping people out of the building doesn't it?"

"Oh, I could probably do something with the circuits to stop that," Kit panted as they turned the corner and stopped at the red box on the wall. Forming a wizarding "glove" on his hand, Kit smashed the glass and pulled down the lever. A deafening siren filled the school and people started to stampede out of the gym.

"Well, I guess that worked," Raoul said, still in shock. Kit placed his hand on the wall, concentrated for a few minutes, and moved away.

"That should keep the fire department from coming, meanwhile..."

_Kit! Where are you?! A little help down here maybe?!!_

"Nita! Raoul, get out of here!" Kit yelled and ran down the hall to the basement stairs. Raoul stared after him for a few seconds, sighed, shook his head, and ran out of the school.

Down in the basement, Nita was having problems. Gore from about six perytons splattered the walls as Nita slumped, gasping. "I can't keep this up much longer." _Kit!_

"I'm here, hold on!" Kit yelled letting loose the spell he had been preparing. What appeared to be a lightning- filled force field radiated out from Kit, vaporizing any perytons it went through. Spent, he collapsed on the floor.

"Kit!" Nita screamed, running over to him and kneeling down by his limp body. He didn't respond. "Come on, wake up!" she cried in despair. "You have to...I...I...I love you."

"Oh really," Kit said mischievously, cracking open an eye.

"You... You..." relief, embarrassment, and rage all flew through her at once. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"No need for that," a coldly amused voice sounded behind them. "Allow me to do that for you!"

"NO!" Nit screamed throwing a shield spell around them all.

"Nice," Chao said appreciatively, as the dark lightning thrown by the Lone Power was absorbed by the shield. "That has to have been the fastest shield I've ever seen." Nita jumped, and flushed red, she'd forgotten he was there. "Now let's see that quickness again as you transport us out of here."

"Why?" Kit and Nita asked, annoyed.

"Just do it!"

They glanced at each other, said a few syllables and vanished.

Once back out in the hallway, the Pig turned to them.

"Listen, I know how you can stop him!"

"So tell us already!" Kit yelled, annoyed.

Chao sighed, "You know I don't work that way, you know the price. So let's hear those truths!"

"Well, I've got one for you, come here," Kit said and whispered in the Pig's ear.

"Heh, heh. Oh really? I always suspected you would but ,hey, I'll count it. However, I need two more." Rumbles and vibrations suddenly shook the floor. "Um, okay, I'll settle for some little- known facts."

"Um, okay, I, well... I still haven't returned those library books from after my mom died." Nita said.

"Well, okay, I'll count that one, hurry! One more!" A chunk of plaster fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing Kit's head.

"I used wizardry to turn some chickens green for St. Partakes day once," Kit said shamefacedly.

"Weird... Okay, that counts. Here." Suddenly, a book appeared in Chao's mouth. But, not just any book.

"The _Book of Night with Moon_!" Nita exclaimed, recognizing it. "There has to be something in there we can use! Come on!" They ran down the stairs, once again, for their final confrontation with the Lone Power.


	7. It begins

**Disclaimer: Diane Duane owns these characters... for now... MWAHAHAHA!**

**A.N: Sorry this took so long, but, hey, same excuse as last chapter.**

Nita sat outside in the moonlight, _The Book of Night with Moon _on her lap, flipping furiously throughout the pages, looking frantically for a spell to neutralize the vault the other Seniors were confined to.

"Listen Kit, this isn't going to work if I sit out here. Do you think you could talk the ceiling into letting moonlight into the building while we're down there?"

"Um, yeah, sure, it shouldn't be a problem," Kit mumbled, pacing back and forth. "Oh no..." Kit broke off his pacing,.

"What is it?"

"Even if we figure out how to neutralize the containment spell in time, how are we going to stop the missile? We'll be completely sapped of energy by the time it comes!" He turned to Chao, "Do you have any bright ideas?"

"I'm sorry, but this is where I have to leave you, I can't help any more." Chao said sadly. And disappeared

"Uh..." Nita started to sweat, "crap... Hey I found it!" she exclaimed, looking at the Book, "It's a reading to temporarily nullify the Lone Power's power over a specific region! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, but what about..."

"We'll have to figure that out as we go; we're almost out of time, come on!"

Nita and Kit sprinted into the building, stopping at the top of the stairs just long enough to set up a shield charm and to ready a killing spell. They looked down the dark stairwell, wondering what waited just around the corner.

"You ready?" Kit said shakily to Nita. She nodded, clenching her jaw.

"Let's go!"

They sprinted down the stairs, but all their preparation for what they would see didn't erase the shock they felt when they saw a scene from their worst nightmares.

"Heh, heh, looks like the Lone Power's got some new pets," Kit stammered as he looked at the landscape around them.

Darkness had overtaken the basement, showing only hints of the terrors concealed within it. Slinking shadows scuttled across the edges of their vision, a blanket of dirty fog hid the ground, and dark shapes could be seen in the distance. Nita went pale as their first trail trundled toward them. Giant millipedes writhed beneath them, trying to reach them. They swarmed over a paralyzed Nita, their mandibles clicking, searching for something to...

_Wait,_ Nita thought, _millipedes are harmless._ Nita let loose her killing spell, splattering bug goo over the walls and themselves.

"Nice..." Nita muttered, "Come on, let's go."

They stepped into the foggy darkness, feeling their way to the right wall.

"You know, this is almost too easy," Kit said nervously.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Don't worry," an ominous voice said from the darkness, "I won't disappoint you." The Lone Power stepped out of the fog, flanked by a slavering pack of perytons.

_Kit! Cover for me, I need to start the reading! _Nita unleashed the shield spell she had been preparing around the two of them, opened the Book, and began reading."_�"_(A.N. Just play with me and pretend it's the speech, okay?")

"No!" snarled the Lone Power and released a bolt of killing energy towards them.

**A.N. CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! Heeheehee. Please review! It would make me so sob happy! **


	8. Finished!

**Disclaimer: I'm telling you, I don't own any characters! Come on, stop twisting my arm! I don't own them I swear! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Seeing Kit's problem, Nita snapped the shield charm off her bracelet and threw it to Kit, never pausing in her reading. Kit activated it just in time, sending the bolt back at the Lone Power.

"Fools!" snarled the Lone Power, absorbing the bolt, "Did you really think you could defeat me?!" Nita and Kit felt him preparing another killing spell.

_Come on Kit, hang on a little longer!_

_What's the point, Nita? We're not going to make it! There's no way we can do this!_

_Yes there is! It'll be tricky, but I can do it! _

_Do what?_

_There's no time to tell you now, just stall him!_

Sincerely hoping Nita was right, Kit turned around and faced the Lone power, preparing the spell Nita had used on the millipedes. The perytons leaped towards him, bared teeth prepared to rip out his throat. Kit released the spell, shielding his face as the perytons in front of him exploded. Feeling somewhat sick, Kit turned to face the next danger.

_Finished!_ Nita cried, releasing a spell and blasting a hole in the stone wall, freeing the Seniors from their prison. Wizards of all species flooded through the hole, murmuring thanks and turning to face the Lone Power. Nita turned back to the wall, hurriedly talking the chunks of concrete back into the wall, once again sealing the chamber.

_Nita! Hurry! _

Nita hurriedly aborted the reading from The Book of Night with Moon, and the Lone Power's spell returning to the chamber. A missile came into view, about to crash through the roof of the chamber where the Seniors had been kept. Instead of crashing, however, it simply phased through the roof, and all they could hear when it detonated was a muffled "boom."

Suddenly, their surroundings faded out and Nita and Kit were left standing outside the worldgate in the Grand Central.

"Um, what was that all about?" Kit said, confused.

"Congratulations," came a voice from around their knees. Nita and Kit looked down.

"Chao! What are you doing here? In fact, what are we doing here? Weren't we just at the school?" Nita asked, even more confused.

"You guys are now officially Seniors, once again congratulations," the Transcendent Pig said. "All rising Seniors have to go through what you just did. It wasn't actually real. You were in a practice universe."

"Oh! Like the ones I practiced with Kernels!" Nita said, astounded.

"Exactly. The "missions" we give as something as an Ordeal to rising Seniors are too risky for inhabited universes. We couldn't risk your world getting blown up if you failed."

"Wow, I'm glad you had so much faith in us," Kit said wryly.

"It's not a matter of faith; it's a matter of caution," the Pig retorted, "Tom and Carl had to do the same thing. Well, not exactly the same thing, but they were in a "practice universe" too."

"So that's why the Lone Power was able to get into our manuals; it wasn't the Lone Power after all!" Nita exclaimed.

"Actually, it was," Chao responded. "The other Powers that Be adjusted your manual for the Senior Ordeal. They had to get you to the universe somehow! Anyway," he continued, "You two are now Seniors, and will be on active duty tomorrow. You have tonight to take care of any business you might want to do first." Chao shot Kit an amused look. "See you around!" and he vanished.

"So, do you want to give the reunion another try?" Kit asked Nita.

"Why don't we go out to dinner instead?" said Nita exhaustedly. "I don't think I want to see that school again for a long time."

Kit smiled to himself and put his hand in his pocket, relieved to find the velvet box where he had left it. This was going to be a night to remember.

**A.N. So there it is! Hope you liked it. Now I can work on other stories! Woohoo!**


End file.
